The present invention relates to a telescopic tube mounting device which prohibits the inner tubes from falling at a rush.
In studios, a variety of lighting fixtures and reflectors are necessary. These lighting fixtures and reflectors are commonly supported on telescopic stands so that the vertical as well as horizontal positions of the lighting fixtures and reflectors can be conveniently adjusted. FIG. 1 shows a telescopic tube mounting device for a telescopic stand according to the prior art wherein the inner tube has a bottom end sealed by a stopper, which has an air hole for passing air in and out, and a rubber cone fastened to the stopper by a clamp and disposed on the outside and stopped against the inside wall of the outer tube. When the inner tube is collapsed, air is allowed to pass through the air hole on the stopper at a low flow rate, and therefore the falling speed of the inner tube is slowed down. The installation of this telescopic tube mounting device is complicated because the inner tube must be processed through a ramming process to keep the stopper fixed in place.